


Comforting knowledge

by Bdonna



Series: Second Sight [5]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know I won't die here... Hutch POV, missing scene for "Survival"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting knowledge

 

**Comforting knowledge**

by Belladonna

 

I know that I won't die.

I know that, because I've seen it in my mind.

 

I know that Starsky will find and save me. He always saves me, and I would know that even if I hadn't seen it happen. Seen exactly how he'll run down that hill above, almost falling down in his haste to get to me.

But he doesn't fall and then he's here, holding me, telling me that I'm safe and that we're getting out of here. That _he's_ getting me out of here.

 

I know that I won't die here, pinned to the ground by my car, lying under the unforgiving sun which is slowly drying me out, overheating and burning my exposed skin with no possibility of me getting into the shade. No possibility of getting any water, anybody to help me.

 

My throat is already screamed raw and nobody has answered my pleas for rescue. But I know that I won't die here and that knowledge is giving me comfort. I know that Starsky will come and save me. I have seen him come, seen him again and again coming down until he's the only thing in my sight now. And that picture is the only thing giving me hope to hang on, wait for him.

 

But the longer I'm here, trapped beneath my car, the longer it takes until I'll see Starsky's head for real, the more I begin to doubt what exactly I had seen.

 

And with those doubts comes the fear that it might not have been a vision after all.


End file.
